T.K.'s Journal
by BakaShinji
Summary: *Fic Complete!* This is my second fanfic on Fanfiction.net. It shows events during my alternate timeline for Seasons 1 & 2 of Digimon. The format closely follows the journals used in Myth: The Fallen Lords, and its 2 sequels. Please R&R!
1. Part 1

T.K's Journal  
  
This is my second fanfic on Fanfiction.net. It shows events during my alternate timeline for Seasons 1 & 2 of Digimon. The format closely follows the journals used in Myth: The Fallen Lords, and its 2 sequels. Please email me with suggestions, flames etc. at [1]Winston_jen@gmx.net. Thanks!  
  
Tuesday June 23^rd, Summer Camp  
  
Oh boy! We went off to summer camp yesterday! Usually I would have to be older to be allowed to go, but because of my big brother Matt, my mom let me go to camp as well. Matt wasn't too happy at first, but he soon gave up arguing. There's not much point arguing with my Mom. Anyway, we arrived at camp after a 2-hour drive. There are 5 others with us - Tai, Mimi, Sora, Joe - even Tai's little sister Kari has come here. Even though the unnatural weather phenomenons make it hard to enjoy the activities - the strange summer snow forces us to stay cooped indoors. But the snow can't last forever, and we hope to be running around in the sun again within the week.  
  
Saturday June 27^th, Primary Village  
  
On Wednesday we were awakened early in the morning by the sound of a raging whirlwind outside the cabins. When we realized that there was no wind coming from it, we moved closer. We were instantly wrapped in a greenish haze and torn from the earth. When we could see again, we found ourselves in the midst of a battleground. Throngs of red-eyed creatures, that we later learnt were called `Digimon', came upon us and were about to tear us limb from limb. Then what seemed like a miracle occurred. A bright light began to glow, and our assailants were consumed in the light. When the moment had passed, all that were left of them were a pile of zeroes and ones. We were then approached by two men, who later told us that they were two of the generals of this world, and their armies were all that stood between Myotismon and the destruction of the Digital World, and, soon after, our world as well. They were kind enough to offer us respite and safe haven from the dark hordes for a while.  
We were all mentally shattered by our experiences that I was unable to write until today. However, Morgen, one of the generals, has told us not to get too stressed - they need our help, and our rest will be short-lived. Fortunately though, we have all been given our crests, and our electronic companions have been able to digivolve to the Champion level.  
  
Tuesday June 30^th, Hugh's Prison, somewhere in the Bleak Desert  
  
Yesterday we left our safe haven and were teleported into the desert, controlled by Myotismon. Our mission was to rescue Gennai, the leader of their armies. He was captured almost four months ago, and has been tortured and interrogated by Myotismon almost ceaselessly ever since. However, it went on to a rocky start. We were instantly set upon by a legion of troops, and this time the Morgen and his friend were not there to save us. We put up a good fight, but were overwhelmed by sheer numbers and thrown into an unkempt cell. Gennai is also here, that's the good news. Unfortunately, he has been unable to escape. This further erodes our resolve. If the strongest warrior on our side couldn't get out, what hope do we have? Things look increasingly grim with each passing hour. I have yet to mention our jailor. It is the demon Hugh Borealis, who Morgen told us decimated the divided lands in the South and East at the command of his master, before all others ceased their infighting  
and made a stand. Everywhere he went, the land itself would rot and decay, unable to bear life again, as if his existence was an affront to the land itself. If we cannot find a way to escape soon, the hopes of both worlds die with us. I have nothing more to write.  
  
Friday July 3^rd, The Poisoned Marshlands  
  
We escaped two days ago, under circumstances stranger than any rumours could distort. Matt got fed up at being locked away, and yelled at Hugh to let us out. To everyone's surprise, he did. Eager to get his revenge, he then proceeded to king-hit our jailor in the head. He was about to do it again, but panicked and fell back when he saw Hugh regenerate the cut on his face almost instantaneously. Again to our surprise, Hugh did not retaliate. Gennai looked at Hugh as if he had met him before. He told Hugh to stand on his head, which he did. After half an hour of this, he seemed more convinced that he knew him. He asked Hugh to cut open his chest. Before any of us could do anything, Hugh did so. We were all shocked beyond comprehension. Where there should have been internal organs, we saw nothing. And in the place of his heart, there was a glowing crest, blue on one side and purple on the other. Gennai told us that Hugh was the embodiment of one of the crests - sacrifice. The  
other crests, he told us, had to be linked to a soul to allow their power to be utilized. Hugh, on the other hand, is the only crest to grow a soul. Gennai does not know how this occurred, though the Crest of Sacrifice was the only one that he failed to recover from Piedmon, who was also known as The Deceiver. Hugh must obey orders and will rarely do anything of his own accord. Apparently the Dark Masters never made Hugh take an oath to serve only them, which could be because Hugh becomes extremely unstable when he is not being ordered around. Gennai told us not to blame Hugh for his past transgressions against this world, for he had no control over his actions - he was merely an extension of the Dark Masters' ever lengthening arm. "After all," he said, "if someone cut you with a sword, you certainly would not blame the sword." Hugh told us that Myotismon had him cut out his organs so he could be driven without rest, and to make killing him a tall order. And I thought Mimi  
was bad! In any case, Gennai. had him swear to protect and serve the Digidestined as long as they live: "My life is yours, till mine is no longer," he said. I hope this doesn't mean he'll try to commit suicide at the first opportunity.  
  
Sunday July 19^th, Somewhere in the Untamed Lands  
  
We have traveled over 500 miles in little over two weeks. Not headed west to Morgen and safety, but north, towards the melted remains of this world's former capital and Myotismon's fortress. After our escape, Gennai convinced us that the last free cities in the West were lost - that our small force could contribute nothing to the futile battles there. "Those cities would fall," he said, "and all their people would die, whether we sacrificed ourselves there or not." Then he told us what we could do instead. Through conversations between some Dark Masters during his imprisonment, Gennai had learned that Myotismon had bonded all the other Dark Masters to himself to ensure their loyalty, and their power comes from these links. If he were to be killed, their entire armies would collapse and his lieutenants would be powerless. So he must fall. But now we are weeks away from even initiating a decisive battle, and we dare not take to the air for fear of drawing too much attention to  
ourselves. Between Puppetmon shadowing us from behind, and LadyDevimon waiting in ambush up ahead, I begin to wonder if they are racing to see which one can destroy us first. One good thing, though, is that Hugh no longer spreads death and misery where he goes, but has turned desert into fertile farmland, and marshes to beautiful gardens.  
  
Last week, Myotismon appeared in his Mega form, ostensibly to reclaim Hugh. Gennai told us of the prophecy, and how our Angels had to shoot us through the chest to face off against Myotismon. However, they threw their bows to Kari and me, to truly test our courage. We were not ready to shoot our siblings, so we tested it by shooting Hugh in the head. He didn't die, and the arrows became a massive sword of Light and Hope, yet Hugh wields it surprisingly well with just one hand. Tai and Matt were next on the list, and their Mega Digimon fought bravely, but were outmatched. Fortunately, Hugh came to our rescue. He swung the sword in the air, and a massive beam of light shot from the heavens, incinerating Myotismon and forcing him turn into a murder of crows to escape.  
  
To be continued. More to follow soon. Please R&R.  
  
References  
  
1. mailto:Winston_jen@gmx.net 


	2. Part 2

Hi again, everyone! Here's the first bit of part 2. Please comment and send me suggestions.  
  
Tuesday July 22^nd, Outskirts of Vagabond Keep  
  
Lord Gennai has decided to use poison against poison. One of the things which Myotismon left behind after his defeat was Piedmon's scepter, and Gennai now seeks his aid. We were all skeptical of this, wondering why one Dark Master would want to help us destroy another. It turns out that Piedmon had no great liking for the rest of the Masters, and founght amongst them centuries ago, until Myotismon imprisoned him in the ruins of the city where we are now. Back then, Myotismon was the second or third most powerful entity in existence, and in the struggle he barely survived. Gennai believes that if we find Piedmon and return his scepter, he will free himself from Myotismon's imprisonment and will no doubt join our cause. We're going in this evening to find him, but Gennai, Tai and I will remain outside. Puppetmon's army is approaching. None of us expect them to hold them off forever, but we must give them enough time to free The Deceiver.  
  
Wednesday July 23^rd, The Seven Sorrows  
  
We were about to retreat into chaos from the outskirts of the keep when a wave of dark shadow destroyed the column of the enemy. So it seems that they managed to free The Deceiver. It seems that he did more than just take the crest from Gennai. He seems to have touched Hugh in a way that no one has ever been able to. While Hugh is like an emotionless doll when dealing with us - simply submitting. His eyes are like those of someone who has lost his mind - almost...soulless. Yet with Piedmon, they seem perfectly amiable. I cannot understand this in the slightest. What are they to each other? But I digress. Each step brings us closer to Myotismon's domain, and almost certainly to the end of our own lives. We are a place so desolate that we are more at risk from the land itself than from the Dark Masters. The Deceiver believes that they will not dare chase us here. This place is named after the sorrows here - grief, fear, sadness, angst, depression, slavery and lack. All around  
us are graves marking countless souls who have succumbed to one or another. None of us will be sorry to leave this place behind.  
  
Monday July 28^th, near LadyDevimon's Camp  
  
Arrogant, deranged, self-serving. None of these words can possibly describe The Deceiver. No wonder his armies have always been made up of bewitched men and the walking dead - no thinking being would willingly follow him. We left the Six Sorrows yesterday, and this morning Piedmon took Hugh away to help hunt down LadyDevimon. With immaculate timing, Puppetmon, who we almost forgot about, arrived with a full compliment of troops. We were forced to run towards LadyDevimon, but fortunately Hugh seemed to be doing better than we were. There were craters everywhere. When we finally found them, they were surrounded surrounded by Lady Devimon's troops. She was either foolish, desperate or both. She told Hugh to destroy us all, but to no avail. After a short while, Piedmon said, "Well, Hugh?"  
  
"Yes, Father." We braced for the impact, but instead Hugh obliterated LadyDevimon's army. Piedmon evidently wanted her for himself. We should've known. He had been screaming for LadyDevimon's blood the entire time we were in the Seven Sorrows. I suppose that was what he lacked - vengeance. Puppetmon seemed to figure out that Hugh is to us what Myotismon is to the other Dark Masters. He leapt at us and smashed his hammer straight through Hugh's skull. He laughed evilly as we backed away, until he saw a shadow in front of him. He turned around just in time to see Hugh grab his face in his fist and tear him in two. The gap in Hugh's head had regenerated itself. Piedmon later told us that he had fused his DNA with Hugh's crest, to give it power over Dark and Light. This also caused him to grow a soul. When he accidentally `killed' Hugh when training him, he realized that Hugh would always regenerate, and come back stronger than last time. He then taught Hugh Dark powers even he  
would never use, for they destroy the body of whoever uses it.  
  
End of Part 2. Please R&R. Until next time! 


	3. Part 3

Thursday July 31st, Twenty Miles south of Myotismon's Keep  
  
Yesterday we met up with a force of Murgen's soldiers sent from the west. It seems that the came to the same conclusion that Gennai did. However, they seemed very uneasy when they saw Piedmon and Hugh among our forces. I will not hazard to guess what they thought when they saw two of their worst enemies among us. If Gennai was not among us, I am certain they would not have hesitated to slay us on sight. With friends like these… Since then we have been training for the final conflict. With the two Masters of the East destroyed, we have some time for peace and quiet. Piedmon insists that that we steel our resolve, and has us train on mental and physical conditioning over swordplay. When a soldier asked why, he merely stated, "When you fear death, your sword becomes useless. When you fear nothing, the world fears you."  
  
Friday August 22nd, New Village  
  
Over the past month we have set up several tents, making a makeshift village, named in honour of the Digiworld's first settlement. Last week the soldiers held a tournament of skill. We were all puzzled, as this could trivialize the importance of us being here. Gennai told us that all would be explained afterwards. To everyone's surprise, Hugh managed to beat all comers. This is perplexing to say the least, because he had to use an ordinary sword. Although Hugh has summoned down huge bolts of light and ripped apart Puppetmon with his bare hands, he spends more time hunched on the ground studying Piedmon's tomes. Anyway, thousands of soldiers sat in the corner, each having been beaten by his skill. My brother was the only remaining challenger. Before the fight, Gennai announced that this last fight would be to the death. Matt was more than willing. He charged Hugh with a fury in his eyes I have never seen before. But Hugh dropped his sword, refusing to fight, and thus Gennai declared Hugh the winner. Matt was definitely peeved. I went to Hugh and asked him why he did not fight. He said, "You only have one death to die. I have had many, and I have many deaths left to die." Later that night, Matt went to Hugh, who was studying a tome, as usual. I could hear Matt from my tent. He challenged Hugh to another duel, telling him not to hold anything back. Seconds later, Matt came back to our tent, his face white as a sheet, refusing to tell me what happened. I asked Gennai why he gave the victory to Hugh. He told me that arrogance and pretension would have to be dealt a heavy blow if we were to win.  
  
Sunday August 24th, Home at last…  
  
Gennai's plan is a mad one. He plans to approach within a hundred yards of the Keep and raise Piedmon's banner. He believes that Hiroshi and Myotismon are two different names for the same person, and his old enmity for him will make him throw caution to the wind, despite his previous defeat, and come deal with us himself. I think that four months in the desert addled his mind. Tales of Hiroshi's great deeds told around the campfires describe how he saved this world from the iron grip of Gemma, and his imprisonment of Piedmon, a being who we now rely on for any hope of victory.  
  
In seven hours, just after sunset, we shall charge the Keep. Myotismon disabled Hugh's sword, so he can no longer summon "Heaven's Justice". We will have to fight through the fortress' defenders the hard way. Until then, we have been given a rare opportunity to travel through a portal that Gennai and Piedmon have opened. We have all decided to go through and see our family for what will probably be the last time. This will make it harder for us to leave them, return here and go forth, but Gennai has told us that we would be blameless should we choose to stay at home, but warned us that if they failed, our world would be sure to follow. Kari was the only one who decided to remain behind. She believed that no one should be alone when death was this close, and snuggled close to him while the rest of us went home.  
  
I should never have gone home. Going back there served no purpose other than to make my parents even more worried, and it made me even more aware of what we had to lose. No time to dwell on that now, however, as we must leave soon. Before we left, Gennai told us the Primary Village had fallen.  
  
Gennai's thesis about Myotismon proved correct. No sooner than the banner was raised did he rush ahead from the safety of his walls. He charged straight towards Hugh, bellowing sardonically like a banshee. "Traitor!" he yelled as he flew straight at him. The rest of us – even the hardened warriors of the armies – froze in terror at the site of Myotismon's wrath. Hugh, however, merely smiled. As his foe was about to strike, Hugh froze him in his tracks – with but a glance. As Myotismon stared, incredulous, Hugh told him, "True power does not lie in your strength of arms." I would later learn that this was what Hugh did to Matt two days ago to humble him.  
  
At the sight of this, fear left all of us, and we charged the front of the keep. Before our archers were within range, however, Hugh waved his hand in our direction. We found ourselves once more in the real world, although after our adventures I don't really know what is real anymore. Izzy turned on his laptop and received a message from Gennai and Piedmon. They showed us that they were safe and assured us that their world was safe, and we had finally earned our well-deserved respite. Kari then interrupted, asking what had happened to Hugh. They showed us what happened – Hugh drained Myotismon of all his strength, but his spirit still existed. To end it once and for all, Hugh floated up in the sky to the middle of the fortress, appeared to condense into a ball of light. That ball of light filled our entire field of vision as he exploded. When it died down, the fortress was no more, and a lake of lava remained in its stead. The two new custodians of the Digital World told us that we would know if we were needed in the future, and told us not to worry until then. 


End file.
